


Obsession

by KarenKilla



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Female Harry, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Mention Murder, Mention torture, Original Character(s), mention rape
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-04-07 01:53:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14070315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarenKilla/pseuds/KarenKilla
Summary: David Rossi est avec Jessica Rell, anciennement Primrose Potter, tout va bien et il garde sa vie privée séparée de sa vie professionnelle, jusqu'au jour où elle l'appela au travail pour lui dire qu'elle avait reçu un colis avec des membres humains à l'intérieur. Est ce le travail de Dave ou le passé de Jessica ?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Je l'expliquerai dans la fic, mais les temps sont différents, la première guerre contre Voldemort était en même temps que celle contre Grindelwald et la Seconde Guerre Mondiale.

C'était une journée normale à Quantico dans les bureaux du FBI, l'équipe était là pour une fois, ils étaient revenus d'une affaire la veille. Ils étaient dans leur bureaux, faisant de la paperasse, étudiant différents types de dossiers ou finalisant une affaire selon la personne. Le profiler David Rossi, connu aussi comme Dave, se faisait un café, discutant avec Aaron Hotchner, dit Hotch, le chef de l'équipe de Profiler travaillant pour le département des sciences du comportement. Hotch regarda d'ailleurs un peu surpris son ami sortir son téléphone  et avoir  un sourire tendre sur le visage en voyant le nom de son contact. Il y avait une règle au bureau entre les profilers, on ne le fait pas entre nous, néanmoins parfois c'était un automatisme, et Hotch en voyant ce sourire l'attribua de suite à une femme ce qui le surprit un peu, Dave avait été marié et ça ne s'était pas bien fini, aucune des trois fois, il n'avait pas pensé que son ami voudrait le tenter à nouveau, et son regard ainsi que son sourire laissaient dire que c'était plus qu'une simple aventure. Dave avait clairement remarqué son air vu qu'il lui lança un regard agacé avant de décrocher. 

"Jess, j'ai oublié quelque chose ?" il demanda en décrochant, il était heureux de l'entendre néanmoins un peu surpris, il travaillait et elle le savait, elle ne l'appelait pas dans ce genre de cas, envoyait un message si elle avait besoin de quelque chose. 

"Dave, ..." elle commença avant de s'arrêter, elle avait l'air très étrange et inquiète. Ça attira de suite l'attention de Dave, Jess n'était pas du genre émotive en général, pas comme ça et il en fallait beaucoup pour la mettre dans un tel état, il ne l'avait jamais entendu comme ça en réalité. 

"Jess, tout va bien ? Tu as des ennuis ? Tu es en danger ?"il demanda bien plus inquiet à présent, une de ses plus grandes craintes était que son travail touche sa vie privé, qu'elle soit mise en danger par sa faute. 

"Je vais bien, je suis pas en danger." rassura de suite Jessica, elle savait ce que son compagnon craignait et avait de suite compris ce qu'il pensait, ils se connaissaient depuis assez longtemps pour ça. 

"Qu'est ce qui se passe ?" demanda Dave un peu plus calme à présent. 

"J'ai trouvé un carton sur le palier, je l'ai pris à l'intérieur et je l'ai ouvert.. Dave il y a des mains dans ce carton." elle dit sans quitter des yeux le carton, il était dans sa cuisine, sur sa table et elle était incapable de le quitter des yeux. 

"Des mains ?" demanda interdit Dave. 

"Des mains humaines, Dave... ce sont des mains d'enfant ou de jeune adolescent. Il y du sang qui a coulé dans le carton, j'ai rien touché à part pour le porter et l'ouvrir." elle dit des sanglots dans la gorge. 

"Jess, ne touche à rien, j'arrive." assura Dave et une fois qu'elle eut confirmé qu'elle le ferait il raccrocha. 

"Hotch, ma compagne, elle a trouvé des mains dans un carton." dit Dave à Hotch qui pâli un peu, sa propre histoire le rendait plutôt prudent à ce sujet. L'équipe fit donc le chemin jusqu'à la maison de Jessica Rell.

* * *

Primrose Potter avait quitté l'Angleterre peu avant son dix-huitième anniversaire, Andromeda Tonks avec elle et son filleul Teddy Lupin. Elle avait voulu une nouvelle vie et si il y avait eu de nombreuses surprises, souvent mauvaises, mais aussi bonnes, cela faisait plus de vingt ans à présent et elle n'avait jamais regretté sa décision. Elle avait changé d'identité, de vie, et était devenue Jessica Rell. Elle avait évité un maximum les contacts avec le monde magique américain, en tout cas pour les dix premières années de sa vie en Amérique, elle avait préféré se protéger en restant dans le monde moldu. 

Elle avait rencontré David Rossi au début de la carrière littéraire de l'homme et ils avaient sympathisé. Elle avait choisi d'écrire elle aussi, il y a longtemps, se spécialisant pour les livres pour enfant, ils avaient commencé à sortir ensemble officiellement peu de temps après qu'il soit retourné au FBI, elle avait totalement accepté son travail et le fait qu'il ne pouvait pas toujours dire quand il serait là le soir ou combien de temps il serait absent. Il lui avait demandé pourquoi un jour et elle lui avait répondu tout simplement qu'elle avait su qui il était avant d'être avec lui et elle l'avait accepté, elle avait su qui elle aimait et elle ne voulait pas le changer.  

Jessica avait toujours su que le travail de Dave pouvait être dangereux pour lui particulièrement mais aussi pour elle et sa famille. Néanmoins elle ne s'était certainement pas attendu à une chose pareille, une tentative pour la tuer oui, un carton avec des mains à l'intérieur.. non. Elle n'avait vraiment pas pensé à une chose pareille pour sa journée, pas du tout même, cette violence lui rappelait la guerre, la mort...Tout ce qu'elle avait mis derrière elle et qu'elle avait fait en sorte d'oublier. Entendre plusieurs voitures dans la rue la fit sortir de ses pensées, elle regarda par la fenêtre et sortit rapidement en voyant Dave descendre. 

"Jess, tu vas bien ?" il demanda inquiet en la serrant dans ses bras 

"Terrifiée, inquiète, mais ça va." elle répondit en se serrant contre lui, rassurée par sa présence, il la faisait se sentir en sécurité, même maintenant. 

"Vous avez appelé la police ?" demanda un homme qu'elle identifia comme Derek Morgan vu les descriptions de Dave

"Non, non, j'ai appelé Dave de suite, et après j'ai appelé mes enfants pour m'assurer qu'ils allaient bien. Surtout Liam, c'est mon dernier et il est au collège, je craignais que les mains soient à un d'eux." elle répondit en relâchant un peu Dave, qui ne perdit pas de temps à remettre son bras autour de sa taille.

"Je vous présente ma compagne Jessica Rell, Jess voici les agents Aaron Hotchner, Derek Morgan, Jennifer Jareau, Emily Prentiss et le Dr Spencer Reid." présenta Dave. 

"Je suis ravie de faire enfin votre connaissance même si j'aurais préféré que ce soit dans d'autres circonstances." salua Jessica. 

"Un plaisir, Dave a dit que vous aviez reçu un colis ?" dit Hotch, voulant régler cette affaire le plus vite possible, ou au moins la mettre hors de danger.

"Oui, il était sur le palier de la porte quand je suis rentrée de mes courses. Il est dans la cuisine, entrez je vous en prie." guida Jessica en leur faisant signe de la suivre pour la cuisine, mais elle resta à la porte, ne voulant pas revoir les mains ou encore les gêner.

"Et si vous nous montriez le salon, vous pourriez nous expliquer un peu plus ce qui c'est passé." proposa Jennifer, alias JJ, elle était aussi très surprise et elle était aussi intriguée par la compagne de Rossi. Elle avait des cheveux rouges sombres et des yeux émeraudes, elle était très belle et bien qu'elle était plutôt secouée, elle réagissait bien, reprenait son calme, JJ voulait l'aider. Ils avaient échoué pour Haley, néanmoins ils protégeraient cette femme qui comptait visiblement pour Rossi.

"Vas y." encouragea Dave "Il n'y a pas besoin que tu vois ça plus que nécessaire." 

Jessica montra le chemin à Jennifer jusqu'au salon où elles s'assirent toutes les deux, elle furent jointes par Emily Prentiss.

"Qu'est ce qui c'est passé ? Pouvez vous me raconter ?" demanda JJ

"Oui, bien sûr. Le colis a du arriver entre 8h et 10h, je peux être plus précise, c'était la période où j'étais absente. Quand je suis rentrée, après avoir des courses, je l'ai vu mais j'ai décidé de ranger mes courses avant de m'en occuper. C'est ce que j'ai fais et j'ai pris le colis à l'intérieur, je l'ai ouvert et j'y ai vu les mains, j'ai de suite appelé Dave et voilà. Je ne peux pas vous dire grand chose de plus." expliqua Jessica. "Après si il y a quoique ce soit que je puisse faire pour vous aider n'hésitez pas. Je suis vraiment désolée que vous soyez obligé de vous charger de ça, je sais que vous avez énormément de travail." 

"Il n'y a pas de soucis." sourit JJ 

"C'est notre travail." assura Emily Prentiss "En plus on est ravie de vous rencontrer, Rossi nous a jamais parlé de vous mais c'est quand même un plaisir."

"Je suis à l'avantage alors, il me parle souvent de vous." sourit Jessica encore assez nerveuse 

"Vous vous connaissez depuis longtemps ?" demanda JJ, désirant autant la mettre à l'aise qu'en apprendre d'avantage.

"Plus de dix ans oui." elle sourit.

 

"Dave regarde." pointa Hotch, il y avait un message dans le carton, il l'avait regardé et c'était quelque chose que son ami devait voir, c'était personnel. Dave le prit avec des gants, comme Hotch avant lui, et le lut, il pâlit.  **Je suis là.**

"Vous avez remarqué quelque chose d'inhabituel ces derniers temps ?" demanda Hotch en arrivant dans le salon, ils avaient déjà demandé à Garcia de chercher les cas pour des disparitions de jeunes adolescents, les mains correspondaient, comme avait remarqué Jessica.  

"Pardon ?" demanda Jessica interdite 

"Vous avez remarqué quelque chose qui sortait de l'ordinaire ces derniers temps ?" répéta Hotch "Il est fort possible que celui qui a laissé ce message vous a observé." 

"Mes enfants..." commença Jessica en se levant.

"Morgan et Reid sont partis les chercher." rassura Dave en lui prenant la main et en s'asseyant à côté d'elle "Dès que j'ai vu le message j'ai demandé un service. Je voulais rester là et en plus ça aurait peut être attiré l'attention si j'étais avec eux. Maintenant Jess j'ai besoin que tu réfléchisse, que tu nous dises si il y a eu quoique ce soit qui a attiré ton attention ces derniers temps."

"Ça peut être n'importe quoi, un homme qui été dans la rue, des appels où l'interlocuteur ne parle pas, une voiture qui n'était pas dans le quartier avant, une sensation d'être observée." expliqua Emily 

"Une voiture, il y avait une voiture la semaine dernière, elle était bleue." dit Jessica après un moment de réflexion. 

"Tu m'en as pas parlé." pointa Dave. 

"Je voulais pas t'inquiéter ou passer pour une folle. C'était pas la première fois que ça se produisait." dit Jessica.

"Pas la première fois ?" releva Hotch.

"Oui, mais c'était pas récent. Parfois au cours des ans il y avait une voiture qui restait quelques temps, jamais la même. J'ai pensé que c'était un visiteur pour un voisin, la voiture n'était pas du tout familière." répondit Jessica.

"Il est arrivé quand ?" questionna Hotch.

"Je crois l'avoir vu quand tu es parti mardi." réfléchit Jessica "La voiture n'était pas là mercredi, j'ai regardé mais il n'y avait rien, mais elle était là jeudi. Je l'ai pas vu de suite, mais j'ai du faire demi-tour, Eric avait oublié son sac de sport, c'est en attendant dans la voiture que je l'ai vu. J'ai été plus attentive en rentrant et elle est restée toute la journée, ce qui m'inquiétait un peu c'était que je pensais qu'il y avait quelqu'un dans la voiture. J'ai relevé la plaque." elle dit en se levant, elle se dirigea vers une commode et en sortit une carte où il y avait bel et bien le numéro de plaque, elle le tendit à Hotch.

"Bon réflexe." sourit faiblement Emily Prentiss

"Jonathan, mon aîné, il notait toutes les plaques qu'il rencontrait avant. Il me copiait, je le faisais quand quelque chose m'inquiétait." elle expliqua en se rasseyant sur le canapé.

"Jess, il y a quelque chose que tu as vu à propos du conducteur ?" demanda Dave, il voulait arrêter la personne qui avait fait ça.

"Non, j'ai pas vu grand chose, j'étais loin, je me suis pas approché." elle commença à dire avant de réfléchir, elle voulait les aider à protéger sa famille et a retrouvé l'enfant à qui appartenait les mains "Je crois que c'était un homme, il était assez proche du volant, comme si il était pas très grand ou en tout cas pas des grandes jambes. Après je sais rien de plus. Je suis désolée."

 

Hotch dut répondre à un appel de Garcia peu après, il lui donna bien sûr le numéro d'immatriculation que lui avait donné Jessica, mais ce n'était pas pour ça qu'elle appelait, elle avait trouvé une affaire concernant un garçon dans les environs. Il était mort, les mains tranchés, jeté à côté d'une benne à ordure. La police venait de le trouver. 

"Dave, Madame, vous connaissez ce garçon ?" demanda Hotch en leur montrant la photo que Garcia venait de lui envoyer, un de lui vivant heureusement, Damien Smith.

"C'est le gamin de l'autre jour." reconnut de suite Dave.

"Oui, il s'appelle Damien je crois, il fait souvent du skate dans le quartier. C'est une petite terreur." dit Jessica avec un léger sourire au souvenir de la dernière fois justement. "Il habite pas très loin, chez sa grand mère il me semble." elle dit en réfléchissant avant de réaliser. "Vous n'avez pas eu le temps d'avoir des résultats avec les empreintes non ? Vous l'avez retrouvé, il est à l'hôpital ou ... mort ?" 

"On vient de le retrouver pas loin d'ici." admit Hotch "Je vais aller voir." 

"Je viens avec toi." dit de suite Rossi avant de se tourner vers la femme à qui il tenait la main "Jess, .." il commença Dave avant de s'interrompre.

"Vas y, je reste là." dit Jessica avec un sourire léger. 

"Je vais arrêter celui qui t'a envoyé ça d'accord ? Je suis..." il commença mais elle le stoppa. 

"Dave, c'est pas ta faute, c'est la faute de celui qui a fait ça, tu n'es pas responsable. Alors je t'aime, et tu as intérêt à revenir en un seul morceau et sans trou supplémentaire." elle dit avant de l'embrasser. C'était la phrase qu'elle lui disait avant qu'il parte sur le terrain, à chaque fois.

 

"Qu'est ce qui c'est passé avec Rossi ?" demanda Emily curieuse et voulant changer les idées de Jessica qui avait l'air très secoué.

"On marchait... il nous est rentré dedans, sur son skate comme toujours, Dave m'a protégé, il est tombé à ma place. C'est quelque chose plutôt classique pour Damien." expliqua Jessica "C'était un idiot, un gamin qui faisait pas mal de bêtises, mais il était qu'un gamin. Pourquoi quelqu'un l'a tué ?" 

"Je me pose ce genre de question depuis des années, j'en ai toujours pas une satisfaisante." répondit JJ

 

"Regarde, il y a un autre message : **Je protège.** " pointa Dave en regardant le mur en face du corps, la police avait volontiers accepté que le FBI reprenne l'enquête, la violence du meurtre les avait choqué, le fait qu'il ait envoyé les mains à une femme du quartier...

"Je viens de trouver deux meurtres dans le pays où il y a eu un message et c'était très violent. Dans un des cas on a arraché la langue à la victime. On a pas été contacté parce que c'était différents états." informa Pénélope Garcia

"Quels étaient les messages ?" demanda Dave "Il n'y avait pas de nom ?"

"Non, pas d'information sur le destinataire du message. C'était :  **Tu es resté silencieux, maintenant tu l'es pour toujours.** C'était pour la victime à qui on a coupé la langue, le deuxième a été tabassé, nombreux dégât : **Tu ne mérites pas ta seconde chance.** "

"Dave tu les connais ?" demanda Hotch en lui montrant les photos de Garcia 

"Non, jamais rencontré." il nia. 

"Dave je sais qu'avec notre travail tu as plus de chance d'être viser par un tueur en série, mais tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'un tueur qui laisse des messages de ce genre sur des gens, qui suis, il y a plus de chance qu'il le fasse pour attirer l'attention d'une femme. C'est peut être Jessica Rell la cible." dit Hotch sérieusement.

 


	2. Récit

"Ca va aller ?" demanda Aaron Hotchner, la route entre la scène de crime et la maison de Jessica s'était passée en silence, le chef d'équipe avait respecté la volonté du profiler plus âgé, à savoir de réfléchir tranquillement. Ou plutôt de fulminer tranquillement, David était resté silencieux sur le siège passager, les poings serrés et les traits tendus. Aaron ne le blâmait pas, il se rappelait sans mal l'horreur qu'il avait ressenti lorsque sa propre famille avait été en danger à cause de son travail. A cause de Foyet il avait perdu sa femme, il allait faire tout ce qui était possible pour ne pas que ça arrive à son ami. Il ne savait pas beaucoup sur cette femme que David aimait, mais il allait faire en sorte de l'aider autant que possible, pour que David n'ait pas à vivre ce qu'il avait traversé lorsqu'il avait perdu Haley.

"Je dois dire à la femme que j'aime qu'elle a un taré après elle, donc non ça ne va pas." dit un peu sèchement David en sortant de la voiture, claquant la portière au passage. Une fois dehors il soupira et plaça son visage dans ses mains avant de relever la tête pour regarder son ami avec un air désolé mais aussi inquiet. "Excuse moi, je suis sur les nerfs, je n'aime pas ça. On sait les risques, si il est prêt à tuer comme ça, le moment viendra où il voudra lui parler directement, ou il demandera quelque chose d'elle et on ne peut pas savoir quoi. Je ne peux pas la perdre Aaron." 

"On va tout faire pour la protéger. Tu as ma parole Dave." dit doucement Hotch. 

"Allons y, elle a du entendre la voiture, pas la peine qu'elle s'inquiète d'avantage." soupira Dave après un regard reconnaissant à son ami. 

Jessica était avec deux adolescents et un enfant de quatre ans, ainsi que le reste de l'équipe de profiler, quoique Spencer Reid observait de manière étrange la compagne de Dave, il la fixait du regard d'un air intense et intrigué, Dave le regarda curieux un instant avant de se concentrer sur sa famille. Il avait mis du temps à vraiment considérer Jess et ses enfants comme ça, sa famille, mais il avait fini par le faire et avec eux il était vraiment heureux. Il appréciait aussi que Jess accepte réellement son travail et tout ce que ça impliquait, à savoir des horaires de dingues et imprévisibles, tout comme le fait que prévoir des vacances ou autre pouvait être difficile. Il avança donc rapidement et enlaça Jessica, heureux de voir qu'elle allait bien, il avait confiance en JJ et Emily Prentiss, cependant il était sur les nerfs.

"Dave, qu'est ce qui se passe alors ? Tu sais de qui il s'agit." demanda Jess en s'écartant un peu de lui pour le regarder.

"Jess..." il commença avant de s'arrêter.

"Qu'est ce qui se passe David ?" demanda un des adolescents, le garçon, il s'appelait Ryan Tripp, Jess était devenue sa mère adoptive après que ses parents, des moldus, aient préféré l'abandonner plutôt que de gérer avec l'idée qu'il était un sorcier. 

"Oui il est super dangereux ce type ? On va devoir passer dans le programme de protection des témoins ?" demanda Laurel, elle s'était enfuie jeune de chez elle, sa mère avait été une sorcière mais elle était morte alors qu'elle n'avait que trois ans. Son père n'avait appris pour les pouvoirs de sa femme qu'après le mariage et il n'avait jamais réussi à accepter ça chez elle, et encore moins chez sa fille. Laurel avait recueilli par Jess alors qu'elle avait huit ans et la femme était devenue sa mère adoptive depuis quelques années.

"Le suspect est dangereux oui mais je ne sais pas qui il est." nia David.

"Comment ça tu ne sais pas ?" demanda Ryan. "Un taré est après toi, donc nous aussi vu nos liens avec toi, et tu ne sais pas qui c'est ?"

"Ryan, ça suffit." dit de suite Jess, un air grave sur le visage, elle avait observé les réactions de son compagnon et elle avait vu quelque chose. Une chose qui la rendait plus inquiète encore. "Qui que ce soit, il n'est pas après toi n'est ce pas ?"

"Non. Jess, est ce qu'en dehors de la voiture dont tu m'as parlé, tu as remarqué quoique ce soit ces derniers temps ?" demanda Dave très sérieusement.

"Non, enfin je ne crois pas." nia Jess en s'asseyant sur le canapé, le teint assez pâle tandis qu'elle prenait l'enfant de quatre ans avec elle, et qu'elle gardait la main de son compagnon dans la sienne, tout en gardant dans son champ de vision les deux adolescents. "Tu es sûr que c'est moi qui suis visée ?" 

"Aussi sûr que possible oui." acquiesça David. "Jess, j'ai besoin de savoir, tu te tiens toujours au courant de ce qui se passe en Angleterre ? Et est-ce que tu as reçu des menaces récemment ?"

"Non." reconnut Jessica. "J'étais plutôt paranoïaque au début, mais au fil des années, vu que personne n'était remonté jusqu'à moi je me suis détendue. C'était il y a si longtemps Dave, comment m'auraient-ils retrouvé ? Et pourquoi maintenant ?" elle demanda en s'inquiétant encore plus. Si c'était dû aux mangemorts que cet enfant était mort elle ne se le pardonnerait jamais. Non en réalité, le fait que cet enfant était mort à cause d'elle, ou d'un taré après elle, lui pèserait sur la conscience, elle en était sûre. Comment une telle chose avait-elle pu se produire ? 

"Jess, ce n'est pas ta faute." dit de suite Dave en s'accroupissant devant elle. "Tu n'es pas responsable, d'une manière ou d'une autre de la mort de cet enfant. Non écoute moi, Jess, tu me rappelles sans cesse que je ne suis pas responsable de la mort des victimes que je n'arrive pas à sauver, celles que les gens que je traque tuent avant qu'on ne puisse les arrêter. Je ne sais pas qui est le suspect après toi ou pourquoi il a agi de la sorte, mais tu n'es en aucun cas responsable de ses actions. Et je vais faire tout ce que je peux pour l'arrêter." 

"Vous êtes Primerose Potter." s'écria soudainement Spencer Reid.

"Reid." dit un peu sèchement Hotch.

"Désolé." s'excusa de suite le génie de l'équipe. "C'est juste que depuis tout à l'heure vous me disiez quelque chose mais je n'arrivais pas à me rappeler où je vous avais vu. Mais vous êtes elle n'est ce pas ? Primerose Potter ?"

"C'était en effet mon nom, mais il y a longtemps de ça. Une autre vie même." elle acquiesça après un moment de silence. "Ryan, Laurel, si vous alliez au grenier avec Alex."

"Maman." protesta de suite Laurel, tandis que Ryan avait un air de défi sur le visage.

"Laurel, Ryan, s'il vous plait." demanda Jessica, le ton doux mais c'était clairement un ordre. "Je ne souhaite pas qu'Alex soit présent pour cette conversation, et je n'ai pas envie que vous soyez présent non plus. Je ne désire pas vous cacher des informations, uniquement que vous ne soyez pas présents pour une discussion concernant des morts. Si vous avez des questions sur mon passé ou sur la situation actuelle, nous en parlerons plus tard. Je vous le promets, mais pour le moment je vous demande de me faire confiance et de monter."

"Je vais les accompagner si ça ne vous dérange pas." proposa JJ.

"Merci beaucoup JJ." sourit David en acquiesçant tout en s'asseyant sur le canapé à côté de sa compagne tandis que les trois jeunes montaient au grenier avec l'agent blonde.

"Le grenier ?" releva Derek Morgan.

"La salle de jeu, ils y ont tout ce dont ils ont besoin." répondit Jessica.

"Voire plus." grommela David.

"Vous étiez donc Primerose Potter." reprit Hotch, les agents s'étaient tous assis dans le salon.

"Oui." acquiesça Jessica. "Mais je ne m'appelle plus ainsi depuis la fin de mes dix-sept ans et le début de mes dix huit ans. En quittant l'Angleterre en Août 1988 j'ai abandonné ce nom pour devenir Jessica Rell, je l'ai fait de manière légale avec le gouvernement magique des Etats Unis mais mon passé était gardé secret, pour la sécurité de ma famille et la mienne."

"Pourquoi être partie ainsi ? Je veux dire vous aviez gagner la guerre." pointa Emily Prentiss. L'équipe était au courant pour le monde magique, même s'ils étaient tenus au secret, ils avaient du faire face à quelques affaires où c'était un sorcier le coupable. Les aurors s'appuyaient aussi sur eux dans certaines affaires, ils avaient donc été mis au courant de l'existence des sorciers et des évènements qui avaient eu lieu en Europe il y a plus de vingt ans et du fait que c'était Primerose Potter qui avait réussi à tuer le Seigneur des Ténèbres qui se faisait appeler Lord Voldemort.

"Jess, tu n'es pas obligé de répondre." dit de suite Dave, il savait à quel point le passé de sa compagne pouvait être douloureux et qu'elle n'aimait pas en parler. Il savait que c'était nécessaire pour le coup, qu'elle devait être franche pour qu'ils puissent trouver le suspect, ils allaient devoir disséquer toute sa vie. Et si en tant qu'agent fédéral il savait qu'il fallait le faire, en tant que son compagnon, il voulait la protéger.

"Je sais, mais je suis avec toi depuis assez longtemps pour savoir que c'est nécessaire. En plus tu leur fais confiance, alors si je peux aider à retrouver ce meurtrier, je ferais tout ce que je peux pour vous aider." répondit Jess. "Et puis tu es avec moi."

"Je ne te lâcherais pas." il acquiesça de suite, en lui serrant un peu plus la main.

"Non, je n'avais rien gagné du tout, j'avais tué un homme. Entre mes onze ans où j'ai appris que j'étais une sorcière et jusqu'à l'année de mes dix-sept ans, j'ai du me battre chaque année, j'ai du affronter le meurtrier de mes parents et un véritable monstre. Chaque année je devais faire face à un nouveau danger, tout faire pour protéger ceux à qui je tenais, avec plus ou moins de succès malheureusement, c'était trop. J'étais épuisée par toutes les violences que j'avais vu et par tout ce que j'avais subi. Mais surtout j'étais déterminée à protéger celui qui était mon filleul à l'époque, le fils de Remus Lupin et de Nymphadora Tonks, ses parents étaient morts et il n'avait plus que sa grand-mère et moi même. Je voulais tout faire pour lui, mais j'hésitais quand même à quitter l'Angleterre, c'était un grand-pas à faire après tout. Mais ensuite j'ai été capturé par un groupe de personnes qui étaient du côté de Jedusor, pas la peine de vous dire ce qui c'est passé ensuite." expliqua Jess. "J'ai réussi à m'échapper, mais ça a brisé une partie de moi même. Je ne pouvais plus rester en Angleterre, j'étais bien trop inquiète vis à vis de tout, mais surtout pour Teddy. Je ne voulais pas qu'il vive une vie similaire à la mienne et en plus les sorciers ayant du sang dit 'de créature magique' en Angleterre, sont très mal vus. Alors avec Andy on a plié bagages et on est venu ici avec Teddy, elle connaissait quelqu'un dans le gouvernement américain, un homme qui travaillait comme auror dans ce pays, il nous a aida à nous installer ici, on a eu le droit à une nouvelle vie, sous protection au début mais peu à peu, vu que personne ne réussissait à retrouver notre trace. Je n'étais plus Primerose Potter, à la place je suis devenue Jessica Rell, mère de Jonathan et nièce de Mélanie Rell.On a suivi toutes les procédures pour ne pas être retrouvées, je ne dis pas qu'il est impossible qu'un mangemort ait retrouvé ma trace mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi il ne s'en ait pas pris à moi directement. Ou aux enfants, pourquoi cet enfant là ? Je le connaissais à peine."

"Il y a eu deux autres victimes." dit Hotch en sortant sa tablette pour lui montrer les photos. "Est-ce qu'ils vous disent quelque chose ? Les victimes ou les messages ?"

Jess prit la tablette et observa chaque message, les traits tirés en voyant les messages, c'était très inquiétant, dire que ce taré était après elle. Pourquoi quelqu'un ferait-il une chose pareille ? ' **Je protège** ', ' **Tu es resté silencieux, maintenant tu l'es pour toujours** ' et ' **Tu ne mérites pas ta seconde chance** '. 

"Est ce que ces messages vous disent quelque chose ?" demanda Hotch, il ne voulait pas particulièrement montrer les victimes à cette femme, elle avait déjà vu trop de choses, trop d'horreurs et il voyait bien que c'était toujours un sujet délicat pour elle.

"Non je ne comprends pas ce que ça veut dire. Vous êtes sûrs que c'est lié à moi ?" demanda Jess interdite.

"C'est le même tueur, de ça nous sommes sûrs." répondit Hotch. "Tenez, voici les victimes Evan Nars et Harry Terra, ça vous dit quelque chose ?" 

"Non je n'ai jamais entendu ces noms." nia Jess, reprenant la tablette pour voir les visages des victimes. 

"Tu le connais chérie ?" demanda Dave en voyant que sa compagne se concentrait sur le visage du brun, celui à qui on avait coupé la langue. 

"Je ne sais pas, il est familier mais je ne le remets pas. Et je suis certaine de ne jamais avoir entendu le nom d'Harry Terra." dit Jess en changeant l'image. Cette fois elle eut du mal à ne pas lâcher la tablette, heureusement cette dernière était installée en partie sur ses genoux. 

"Jess ?" questionna Dave. "Tu connais Evan Nars ?"

"Je ne le connais pas sous ce nom. Je l'ai connu sous le nom de Drago Malefoy, je t'en ai parlé Dave. Il se considérait comme mon rival, je pensais à lui comme une nuisance. On était dans des maisons opposées à Poudlard, il a été forcé à être un mangemort pour protéger sa mère après les échecs de son père. J'ai témoigné à son procès pour l'aider, je ne l'ai vu qu'une fois après ça mais c'était il y a des années. S'il ne ressemblait pas autant à son père, je ne suis pas sûre que je l'aurais reconnu." expliqua Jess. 

"Est-ce qu'Harry Terra pourrait être quelqu'un que tu connaissais en Angleterre ? Il a ton âge, un camarade de classe ?" demanda David. 

"Une photo de classe pourrait vous aider non ?" proposa Derek Morgan. "Vous en avez ?" 

"Oui, j'ai ça." elle acquiesça après un instant de réflexion. "Excusez moi je vais la chercher." elle dit en se levant. 

Laissant les agents dans le salon, elle alla dans son bureau et chercha dans une vieille boîte les albums photos qu'elle avait de ses années à Poudlard, elle ne les sortait pas souvent, ayant tiré un trait sur cette partie de sa vie. Néanmoins elle les gardait parce que même si elle voulait l'oublier, ça avait été sa vie et certains des gens sur les photos avaient été importants pour elle. Elle les examina et elle dut retenir un sanglot en reconnaissant l'autre homme, elle n'avait pas parlé à Neville Londubat depuis des années, depuis son départ d'Angleterre même mais elle avait été proche du timide griffondor, il avait beaucoup compté pour elle et ils avaient souvent parlé tout les deux. 

"Neville Londubat. Il s'appelait Neville Londubat avant de se faire appeler Harry Terra." elle dit en revenant dans le salon. 

"Vous étiez proche ?" demanda Derek Morgan. 

"On était ami avant mon départ, nous étions dans la même maison et dans la même année, on se parlait assez souvent. Il était un bon ami." répondit Jess. 

"Maintenant que vous savez leurs anciennes identités, est-ce que les messages laissés par le suspect ont plus de sens ?" demanda Hotch. 

"Et bien, Drago a eu le droit à une deuxième chance, il a été assigné à résidence pendant un an et il a aussi du payer une grosse somme d'argent, mais comme il n'avait tué ou torturé personne, il n'a pas du aller à Azkaban." réfléchit Jess. "Mais je ne vois pas le rapport pour Neville. Il était plutôt timide mais quand il fallait dire quelque chose, il le faisait." 

"Attends Jess, tu m'avais parlé de la dernière fois que tu as vu la plupart de tes amis. C'était la dernière fois que tu as vu ce Neville Londubat aussi non ?" intervint David. "Redis-nous ce qui c'est passé."

"Avec la fin de la guerre, le bébé et mon enlèvement, peu à peu on s'est éloigné les uns des autres, mais j'ai tenu à leur dire que je partais. Alors j'ai réuni le groupe avec qui j'étais proche pour leur annoncer mon départ et ça a été très mal pris. Certains m'ont insulté tandis que d'autres disaient que j'étais lâche de partir alors qu'il y avait tellement à faire mais Neville il m'a rien dit. Il m'a fait passé une lettre ensuite me disant qu'il comprenait ma décision et qu'il me souhaitait beaucoup de bonheur et de chance pour ce nouveau départ." répondit Jessica. "C'est la dernière fois que je l'ai vu."

"Qui savait pour cette lettre ?" demanda Emily Prentiss.

"Et bien Mélanie, enfin Andy, était au courant, mais je ne crois pas en avoir parlé à quelqu'un d'autre à l'époque." réfléchit Jess.

"Donc quelqu'un aurait pu dire qu'il a gardé le silence." pointa Spencer Reid.

"Je ne comprends pas, qu'est ce que ça veut dire ?" demanda Jessica en voyant les airs de compréhension sur les visages des agents.

"Jess, le suspect ne cherche pas à te nuire, il veut te protéger. Il est obséda par toi et ce depuis l'Angleterre." expliqua David. 


End file.
